sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
H.O.P.E./Chapter Eight - Shit Hits The Fan (Part Two)
Shit Hits The Fan (Part Two) is the eighth installment of Season One of H.O.P.E. and the eighth episode overall. Harley and Ivy have their long awaited confrontation, with an uninvited guest. Tom and Mandy try to escape from Amanda Bynes' wrath. The alien mothership forces Crim and Velma to fight each other to death. Mona and Angela begin their plan of overpowering Junko, but someone from Angela's past poses a threat to her. Episode Intro JOKER'S LAIR --- 4 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- EVENING Tom and Mandy are stuck in Joker's comic trap, while Amanda Bynes is trying out new clothes. AMANDA BYNES: What about this one? Amanda comes out with Harley's jester costume. TOM: Wow... it looks really... really good! MANDY: C'mon Tom be honest it looks like fucking shit AMANDA BYNES: excuse me MANDY: IT DOESNT EVEN FIT ME AMANDA BYNES: WELL WHO EVEN ASKED YOU FOR YOUR OPINION MANDY: YOU YOU DUMB BITCH TOM: Girls just chill MANDY: Tom... the last time you told me to chill I lost to fucking Queen Steph in Big Brother SO DONT TELL ME WHEN TO FUCKING CHILL U FUCKING CUNT AMANDA BYNES: You got serious issues or wat lmao MANDY: Hey I'm not the one who went to jail and humilliated myself in front of the entire world AMANDA BYNES: wHy YoU lItTlE bItCh JOKER: ' AMANDA GET OVER HERE RN, we got places to attend ''Joker and Amanda Bynes leave the lair. Mandy looks at Tom, but the latter doesn't understand her look. '''TOM: wat MANDY: r u fucking kidding me TOM: WHAT NOW BITCH MANDY: '''UMM WERE SUPPOSED TO RUNAWAY FROM THIS FUCKING PLACE '''TOM: actually i kinda like it here MANDY: UMM YOUR FRIEND HARLEY IS IN DANGER, AND PROBABLY SO IS CRIM AND CLAIRE SO GET UP AND UNTIE ME BITCH Tom unties himself and then unties Mandy. MANDY: K now lets gtfo of here PART ONE KINKAKU-JI/THE TEMPLE OF THE GOLDEN PAVILLION --- 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING Mona and Angela are looking for shit. MONA: Umm Angela what the fuck are we doing here ANGELA: Isnt it obvious? MONA: No ANGELA: LMAO dummy were looking for the rock my dad got from space... I know I dropped it in here somewhere... Suddenly a blonde girl with various scars on her body shows up. ???: Looking for this Angela Anaconda? MONA: who tf r u? ANGELA: The Ultimate Ninny Pooh... Nanette Manoir. My mortal enemy. NANETTE: Nice to meet you MONA: She seems nice lmao NANETTE: im vegan doe MONA: Oh shit nvm kill the fucker NANETTE: This time around u girls are not gonna get away so easily from me ANGELA: Oh yea y not? Suddenly girls start blocking Mona and Angela. NANETTE: Take them to the basement... My Tumblrettas. MONA & ANGELA: TUMBLR AAAAAA The girls knock out Mona and Angela and carry them to the basement. ALIEN MOTHERSHIP BEDROOM --- 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING Crim wakes up to a eerie background music, in a white bed. She sees Cruella, Shalissa and Claire's unconscious bodies in their respective beds. The room is divided by a wall with a window. Through the window, Crim can see The Scooby Doo gang asleep, with Velma awake. The wall is completely sound-proof. Suddenly, a hologram on the window shows up. I'll just let the ho introduce herself. ???: yo CRIM: tf is dat VELMA: Maybe we should wait until she says anything useful After 10 minutes... POPPY'' (repeating endlessly)'': I'm Poppy Crim keeps slamming her head into the wall, while Velma looks for Daphne's dildo so she can choke on something and die. CRIM: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT POPPY: Charlotte choked me VELMA: is this some kind of riddle or... CRIM: Charlotte should have impaled you POPPY: they dont want me here CRIM: wait what who when where why VELMA: poppy who doesnt want u here POPPY: the big men CRIM: I feel like shes getting molested VELMA: fucking lucky ho CRIM: ??? VELMA: Shaggy was scared of his own cock CRIM: tragic VELMA: I NEVER HAD A SEX LIFE POPPY: I-I-I--- Poppy starts bleeding from her mouth. After the loss of a lot of blood, she falls to the ground and is replaced by another Poppy. POPPY: I'm Poppy CRIM: CMON ???: POPPY R U DERE POPPY: If money can't buy happiness why is it so fabulous Lucifer appears on the hologram system. LUCIFER: THERE YOU ARE POPPY: Buy my merch buy my merch buy my merch buy my merch buy my--- Lucifer slaps Poppy. LUCIFER: Sorry about dat I was handling some business POPPY: Like deepthroating bananas? LUCIFER: OH YOU DONE MESSED UP NOW Lucifer grabs Poppy and tosses it to the air. POPPY: Hey. LUCIFER: ANYWAAAYYSYS I see my big contestants are finally awake CRIM: Contestants wat POPPY: Hey. LUCIFER: POPPY SHUT THE FUCK UP contestants I mean you gals are going to compete for ur friends lives VELMA: oh hell nawh POPPY: Up here. LUCIFER: Poppy i swear to god... SO THE GAME WORKS LIKE THIS... You basics are going to fight not just for your own lives, but for your friend's lives. If Robloxia here wins-- CRIM: excuse me LUCIFER: Her friends will be safe... If Virginia wins-- VELMA: EXCUSE ME IM IN A CASUAL RELATIONSHIP WITH DAPHNE LUCIFER & CRIM: I FUCKING KNEW IT POPPY: Guys. LUCIFER: WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU FUCKING DIPSHIT POPPY: I'm flying. LUCIFER: No your just high POPPY: Yeah, I'm up high flying. SHOOOTSSS FIRREEEEDDDDDDDDDD LUCIFER: ANYWAAYYSSSSS... MAY THE DEATH DUEL BEGIN The hologram system shuts off and the wall self-destructs and Crim and Velma start fighting. CRIM: Sorry sis... VELMA: Bitch pls if anyones going down its you CRIM: Ur gonna need that mentality to go through what Immabout to do to u rn PART TWO ABANDONED WAREHOUSE --- 4 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- NIGHT Harley gives one good look at Ivy. Harley walks closer to Ivy. Her eyes are filled with tears. Ivy tries to hug her but Harley slaps her. Ivy falls to the ground and Harley puts her heel over Ivy's belly. HARLEY (crying): Give me ONE good explanation why you left me to burn IVY: Harley, please just-- Harley moves her heel closer to Ivy's face. HARLEY: Do you know what I had to suffer because of your bitch selfish ass? And I thought someone actually trusted me... Loved me... Like a true friend... IVY: Harley please don't make me hurt you HARLEY: OR WHAT?! HUH?! No calls, no messages... Don't you get like a notification when your sock is dead? IVY: I SENT YOU A TEXT DIDNT YOU READ IT Harley looks for her phone and realizes she left it with Tom. HARLEY: i left my phone with a friend IVY: About your friends, Harley let me go, I can't BREATHE I NEED TO TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS THEYRE IN DANGER HARLEY: OF COURSE THEY ARE IN DANGER ITS THE FUCKING APOCALYPSE THAT WERE IN. Now, Ivy... GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION OR I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK RIGHT NOW IVY: Fine Harley... I didn't wanna do this but you forced me too Ivy grabs Harley's leg and pushes her towards the floor, causing Harley to fall. Ivy calls for her plant friends and they tie Harley. IVY: Look, your friends are in big trouble... My boss sent me to kill them but I won't do it... I need you and your friends to come with me to Japan so we can stop this thing for once. Please Harley. For your safety. For our safety. HARLEY: I don't know where my friends are... I stormed off when I found out that you... Excuse me, YOUR SOCK died, and one of them went after me and guess what? He's actually loyal. Ivy sheds a tear, hurt by Harley's words. HARLEY: Remember when we first met? At that museum? I covered for you there. When I almost died you injected me with that anti-poison potion. And you said "This is a start of a beautiful friendship"... HEY WAIT A SECOND. YOUR BOSS?! JAPAN?! Ivy... are you working for... JUNKO ENOSHIMA?! A man in the shadows starts laughing. He walks over the light, laughing endlessly, revealing to be Joker. JOKER: Ahh... you know this reminds me of a joke. HARLEY: P-Puddin'? PUDDIN PUDDIN OMFGOMFPGIMDIDIWIEFQERFWEUOQ Ivy walks closer to Harley. IVY: Harley I'm not letting you runaway with him. HE'S HURT YOU SO MUCH... HE DOESNT LOVE YOU HARLEY: Psshh, what do you know about love? Amanda Bynes starts attacking Ivy, while Joker frees Harley by cutting down Ivy's plant trap thing. JOKER: Now hon... How should we kill her? Harley gives a vengeful look to Ivy. HARLEY: Burn her. JOKER: That's my girl! Harley and Joker have a passionate kiss, as Amanda sprays Ivy with gasoline and lights up a match. But, before Amanda can throw the match, someone shoots Amanda's ass. Joker runs away with Harley as Amanda gets shot repeatedly. TOM: wow mands, I'm impressed MANDY: ikr Epilogue ALIEN MOTHERSHIP BEDROOM --- 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING Crim is about to stab Velma with an icepick, but suddenly the hologram system comes up again. LUCIFER: Missed me again bitches? XOXO I missed u guys too CRIM: Umm, Lucy ur kinda interrupting us here. LUCIFER: EXCUSE ME DONT EVER CALL ME LUCY EVER AGAIN POPPY: Adding Lucy to dictionary. Adding Lucy to dictionary. LUCY: omf bitches excuse me LUCY: TOM THAT MIGHT HAVE WORKED WITH MOAN FUCKERMALL BUT IT AINT GONNA WORK WITH ME Lucifer tries to stab Poppy but he can't. She's flying. High. LUCIFER: UGH I AM SO TELLING MOM POPPY: Hey. Hey Lucy. Isn't that your sister getting her ass kicked by Tumblrettas? LUCIFER: WAT POPPY: Baby ur the highlight of my LOWLIFEEEEE Lucifer starts flying and sees Angela getting her ass kicked by Tumblrettas. LUCIFER: CHARLOTTE I HAVE TO RUN DONT FEED POPPY ANYTHING AFTER MIDNIGHT CHARLOTTE: Oh. I won't. Would you like me to record Teen Wolf on the DVR? LUCIFER: OFC you dumb fuck... anything for Dylan O'Brien CHARLOTTE: And what about them? Charlotte points to Crim and Velma. LUCIFER: meh. kill all of them lmao. CRIM: wait WAT? VELMA: WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ALL OF THIS THEN LUCIFER: I WAS BORED OK Lucifer turns off the hologram system and turns on the Alien Mothership Self-Destruct button. Crim and Velma only have one minute to save themselves. WILL THEY SURVIVE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF HOPE LMAO Category:H.O.P.E. Episodes Category:H.O.P.E. Season One Episodes